


An Irish Lullaby

by mscerisier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little moment from And All The Children, AU, Gen, Hydra, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a song in the back of his mind, he doesn’t know the lyrics nor how exactly the cadence goes; however, as he hums it there are these blurry images…a woman with blond hair and blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irish Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And All The Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053543) by [somanyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeels/pseuds/somanyfeels). 



> A little moment between chapter 21 and 22 of And All The Children by somanyfeels. Happy birthday!! Hope this goes accord of your verse and didn't result to OoC.
> 
> The version of the lullaby I chose was this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svfIocd9oKU. I don't know maybe this was a nana that Sarah Rogers could had chose to sing to her boys :)

There is a song in the back of his mind, he doesn’t know the lyrics nor how exactly the cadence goes; however, as he hums it there are these blurry images…a woman with blond hair and blue eyes or at least it is what he distinguish from the blur and brightness of the sun. He doesn’t stop them because this memory is _nice_ , it’s free of all the fear, anguish and rage that accompany the rest of his meager recollections.

So he hummed it, just above of being to quietly to be heard, only for the precious bundle in his lap.

These memories come and go as they pleased making difficult for him to discern them, to try to order them. Some of these he wished that he would have never remember them, seeing his body killing innocents without remorse was difficult now that he is free from Hydra. They were too repulsive for this new person that was not only the Asset anymore.

The boy in his arms whimpered in his sleep.

“Appa?”

“Hush Tony, sleep” James whispered looking worried at the boy, but Tony wiggled closer to him sighing loudly and holding him tighter, making him smile a little.

James continues to hum until the quiet vibration little by little turned on words.

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

They weren’t even phrases but it seemed to do the trick and Tony fell sleep again. Maybe he was from Ireland if he knew that lullaby, but something in that didn’t finish to convince him; he only knew that that lullaby made him relax and it seemed that it relaxed Tony too.

James closed his eyes, he needed to rest too if he wanted to reach Africa soon.

 


End file.
